One for all
by Tarika Nachtwind
Summary: Aliens invade the ship, which leaves only one to get it back. Some JC I hope. This is my first fanfic ever! English is not my first language, so please be kind
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, just the plot ;)

When her alarm went off Captain Kathryn Janeway turned over groggily thinking that she didn't want to get up at all. "There must be something wrong with you, that you rather stay in bed", she muttered to herself with a tiny smile on her face. After all, the Captain was a known workaholic. "Computer: turn off the alarm!"

She woke with a start and when she sat up too fast her head started to spin.

"I guess I should see the doctor as soon as my shift is over", she thought while she waited for her world to settle down.

It never occurred to her to pay a visit to sickbay now, as her health was a personal matter and she was on duty. Besides, the doctor would chide her for being careless of herself and she was in no mood to fight with him.

Captain Janeway squinted at the chronometer.

"Oh no, my shift just started! I guess Tom will have it in for me..." With that thought in her mind she quickly hopped out of her bed and raced to and fro in her quarters in the attempt to get dressed and fight dizziness at the same time. She didn't even bother with breakfast.

Sure enough, when she stepped out of the turbo lift some minutes later Lieutenant Paris addressed her when Harry announced that the Captain was on the bridge.

"Captain, you are 15 minutes late. What is your excuse?", he asked jokingly.

Janeway sat down in her chair.

"You have no right to hear any excuses", she told him, "However, I am going to stay longer at the end of my shift and put a note about my tardiness in my personal report. Is that okay with you, Lieutenant?" Her voice sounded hoarse and it lacked the anger or sarcasm to go along with what she just said.

Tom Paris looked up from the helm in astonishment and turned around. He gulped. She looked oddly pale and fragile, yet her cheeks were flushed. Was she running a fever?

"No", he replied honestly, "I think you should rather take the day off. If you don't mind me saying so, but you don't seem too well. Maybe you should see the doctor?"

"I'll take care of that later, thank you Mr. Paris"

"But he is right, you know", her first officer Commander Chakotay whispered in her ear, "you look like even the Borg Queen wouldn't want to assimilate you". He met her gaze and she could only detect concern in his eyes.

"Fine", she snapped, "I'll be in my ready room. You have the bridge, Commander." With this she left the bridge with long strides.

Inside her room she took a seat behind her desk and put her head in her hands.

Suddenly, coughing started to shake her violently. Then she sneezed three times.

She laid her head on the desk and longed for someone to cuddle her and bring her chicken soup. Another smile played around her lips. She was a Starfleet Captain and couldn't just act like a small child when she got a cold.

The doorbell chimed. "Come in", she called and straightened up. She took one of the PADDs in her hand that were laying on her desk.

It was Chakotay. She knew he would get here sooner or later. She sighed. "What can I do for you, Commander?" He hesitated, just looking at her worriedly.

Then, before she could make out what was happening, he was at her side placing one hand on her forehead. "Kathryn, you are burning up!", he exclaimed, "You really should see the doctor!".

"It is just a cold", she said and pulled away from him.

All of a sudden, he hugged her tightly. Instead of shrinking away this time, she leaned her heavy head on his chest. The PADD slit out of her hand. Tears started to spill.

"Now you really act like a baby", she told herself, "You face the Borg and other hostile aliens without as much as a blink of an eye, but you start crying as soon as you feel a little under the weather."

Chakotay had started to rub her back. It actually felt good. As soon as she gained some composure, she pulled out of his embrace.

"You shouldn't do that, you know!", she told him and sniffed, "You might get sick, yourself."

"As long as I can make you feel better, I don't care", he smiled at her. "But honestly, Kathryn, will you promise me to go to sickbay now? I am certain the doctor will have you up in no time. And if you'll be good I'll see that I can spoil you with some chicken soup later. Now, do we have a deal?"

"I guess, you are right", she thanked him with one of her crocked smiles she had reserved just for him. "That's my Captain!", he laughed. "I'll go and torture our crew a bit."

They both stepped out of her ready room and looked at each other for one more time. His eyes were still full of concern for her. "You'll be alright?", they asked silently. She nodded in acknowledgment and headed towards the turbo lift.


	2. Chapter 2

_author's note: thanks to all who are reading this story! And thanks to my sister, who does a great job with proof-reading my chapters._

"Well doctor?", she asked, as soon as he was done scanning her.

"Captain, you apparently have a bad cold."

"And I _apparently_ didn't know _that_!"

"What I want to know is how you managed to get sick in the first place?"

She just stared at him in disbelief.

The doctor sighed.

"Since it is you, I guess, I shouldn't ask. You probably didn't eat enough not to mention getting enough sleep. You probably tried to be at all places at once, at all times, of course. And at that last away mission three days ago you probably crawled through every cold cave you could find."

Captain Janeway started to look slightly angry.

"And _I_ just want to know whether you have a treatment for my cold!", she demanded with her most captainly voice.

"We do no live in the 21st century, anymore", the EMH looked smug, "Of course I have a medicine. But it, as any other medication, requires you to rest to be fully efficient."

Now it was her turn to sigh.

"How long...?"

"Two days at least, Captain"

"What? I can't believe that it needs me to rest for that long!"

"Maybe the medicine doesn't, but I do."

"Definitely not!"

"Fine! How about I don't treat you at all? You can do your duty, by all means. After all, a cold isn't life threatening. You might feel like this or worse for five days or so, so enjoy it. It could be a lesson that actually sticks."

He was lucky that he was a Hologram, her death glare would have killed him by now.

She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the red alert klaxon.

The ship jerked sideways. As she raised her hand to her combadge the ship started to shake violently. She felt herself being flung across the room, and... knew no more.

She awoke, slightly dazed, on a biobed, intruder alert pounding in her aching head. The doctor rushed to her side when he noticed her being awake.

"Doctor, what is going on?", she asked.

"Nobody informed me", he helped her to sit up, she groaned.

"You are lucky, though, no major injuries."

"Am I your only patient?", she asked looking around. She couldn't believe there weren't any casualties the way Voyager was lurching just a few moments ago.

"It seem so, Captain. One reason could be..."

"Intruders!", she cut him off.

Intruders, of course, her brain still seemed to be a bit slow.

Now she really had to know what was going on. Right at this moment, someone started speaking on the shipwide com.

"All hands, this is Captain Chakotay speaking. Aliens have hijacked our ship. They want everybody to report to cargo bay two immediately. I repeat, this is Captain Chakotay, everybody report to cargo bay two!"

"Captain? What is he...oh!", sudden understanding hit her.

Without another glance at the bewildered doctor, she hopped off the biobed and raced over to the computer terminal in the doctor's office. Soon she found the staff list and started on top with Captain Janeway, K.

"Now lets see, half a year will be good enough", she muttered to herself, "Yes, died on an away mission..., four days of mourning should do it (you promised me to get my crew home, Chakotay, don't forget that)... and Chakotay finally gets his promotion, as well as Tuvok, of course."

She quickly changed their current ranks to that of a captain and first officer.

Now the hardest part. If the aliens looked at the list, the data would say: changed, well, just some minutes ago. That wouldn't do.

Voyager was still her ship, so she really hoped she would do her a favor. With the help of her codes she wrote a little program, that set the date behind the data she just changed to the date four days after she supposedly died. The program would explode as soon as it finished what she required of it, well not literally, but bits and bytes of it would fly all around the computer, making it impossible to trace.

"Well done, Kathryn", she smiled. Then she got up from the chair and with a sigh she plucked her combadge of her chest and placed it on the floor. She then aimed at it with her phaser and shot. Now it was nothing more than some piece of metal. Nevertheless, she picked it off the floor and put it in her pocket, you just never knew.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump. It was the doctor.

"Please Captain, sit down once more", he pointed to the nearest biobed and took a hypospray

in his hand.

"This will make you feel better, but it won't actually heal you, mind, neither does jumping all over the ship. So please don't overdo it! If your body gets too exhausted, you won't even have the strength to fight something as simple as a cold, do you understand?" She nodded. Then she felt coolness spreading through her body when the doctor pressed the hypospray to her neck.

The doctor was worried. He knew, that she had no desire to die young, apart from what some

crew members thought. She just always put the welfare or her ship and crew first, as any good captain should, and she would do anything to get her ship back.

He helped her opening the hidden doorway to the jeffrey's tubes and she crawled inside.

"Doctor, be ready. I think they are going to get you soon to tend to some injuries."

"I will be. Captain, please get back here, as soon as you got your ship back. I want to treat you properly."

She smiled at him, thanking him for his support, and nodded.

The doctor then closed the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Thanks to all those reviewing._

_**Shakayla: **you are really just confused. She is unconscious for maybe 10, 15 minutes, just long _

_enough that those aliens can take over the ship._

Kathryn crawled trough the Jefferies tubes, taking a turn now and then and climbing some ladders. Her way to cargo bay two seemed to take hours, she was so anxious to find out what happened to her crew.

Finally, she reached one tube, that was just above were her people were held captive. Her heart raced, she was out of breath. She was slightly dizzy, but she banished any thought about her discomfort.

She quickly found a vent, so that she was able to observe the things that happened beneath her without being seen herself. Right underneath her sat Chakotay, B'Elanna and Tom at his side.

B'Elanna looked furious, both hands were clenched in tight fists, Tom held a handkerchief to his nose, that was covered with blood, the nose obviously broken. Other crewmen spotted slight injuries. The worst off were Tuvok, who was laying unconsciously in the corner with the doctor (so they summoned him already, she thought) fussing over him , and some of the security team. Her crew never submitted to invasion threats without a fight.

Kathryn sat back and released the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

Oh, she was angry! How dare aliens even think about hijacking _her ship, _not to mention actually doing it and injure her crew! How could she have been so stupid as to give in to her weakness. The captain's place was on the bridge, especially during an emergency. If she had been there, she may have prevented all of this.

"Oh, stop it!", she told herself. She hadn't been feeling well and probably wouldn't have been a help at all. Furthermore, there hadn't been any evidence of approaching enemies when she left for sickbay. Besides, she knew that Tuvok, Chakotay and the others had tried very hard to keep her ship safe.

Maybe now she was the only chance they got to reclaim Voyager. She had to calm down. She couldn't allow herself to muddle over "What if"s and worry for her friends. She owed them to be a straight thinking captain, nothing else mattered, was supposed to matter right now.

Again she peered through the vent, this time to take a good look at the aliens. She gasped. They were not only members of one species, as she had thought, but of many! One looked to be Kazon, another Hirogen, another one looked like a species she had definitely encountered before, she doubted that the encounter had been a peaceful kind.

The rest of the six aliens guarding her crew she couldn't place anywhere. She might have seen them before, or might have not. One looked almost like a dragon, he even had some small wings that didn't look strong enough to support him in the air. He was the ugly kind, though, with lots of scars, not the the mighty dragon she dreamed about when she was young.

So, who were they? Some group of intergalactical terrorists, sent or kicked out by their governments? Or an anti-Voyager-getting-home-group? Well, that maybe would be the first and last question she would asked them, before kicking them ... ahem, before she politely asked them to leave her ship.

Oh, no! She had melted her combadge and with it the universal translator! "Next time think, before you shoot!", she thought angrily.

Suddenly, one of the aliens raced his voice. It sounded ... English? Oh, because of their diversity, they needed something like the universal translator on their own, didn't they?

It was the dragon that spoke: "Computer locate every member of this crew."

His lips twisted to an evil smile on his lizard face.

"Every crew member is in cargo bay two" the computer replied in an emotionless voice.

Good, at least concealing her had worked.

But first things first. She had to let Chakotay know, that she was still alive. In order to do so, she plucked one of her pips off her turtleneck and cast it through the vent right into her first officer's lap. She was lucky. He caught it in his hand, looked at it inconspicuously, smiled and never once looked up, as another (maybe except Tuvok) would have and give her hide-out away.

What next? She knew that she alone couldn't fight openly against their captors, but she could weeken them. But how? Mhhh, lack of sleep, of food...

Ah, the replicators! It was certainly not fair, if these aliens found out how to work them and used up all their prized replicator rations. It especially wasn't fair on those, who won last month's betting pool. She had been among the lucky ones.

She raced back to the doctor's office. She could easily be trapped in the small room, if she didn't reach the Jefferies tube in time, but she hoped, that no one would be looking in there at all. Surely they would keep the EMH in the cargo bay as well, they wouldn't wont him to sabotage the ship.

Another program, like the last. It would shut down all replicators and leave no trace what so ever. Most important, the computer wouldn't comment about it. Things like "a code level 9 clearance is required" would only get Chakotay in trouble. Everything would just stay black until you knew the right password.

Just at this moment, one of the Hirogens was standing in front of the replicator in the Captain's ready room. He looked through the list with favorites. This coffee seemed to be delicious as often as it had been ordered. He might try one of those.

He placed the order and watched with awe as a cup with brown liquid appeared. He reached out to crab it, but his fingers closed on thin air. Another order, no confirming be-eep. He hit the replicator in rage. Still, nothing.

"Done," she smiled. Let these hijackers eat Leola root, like the rest of her crew. Wait, they might be the ones who actually like it. Well, if they ate all their supplies of this horrible stuff, she might have to thank them after all.

"Now lets take care of some of our visitors."

She used the tubes again, to get around the enemy safely, and stood in front of the holodecks in no time.

Kathryn went into the first and asked the computer to open a nasty program, one B'Elanna liked to let off some steam. Then she quickly asked the computer to simulate some problems, fire and smoke, on this holodeck and alert the bridge about it. Surely, some "visitors" would have to check it out.

She hid in a dark corner, as she heard footsteps approaching. Three aliens had been sent to find out what happened. At first they were reluctant to take a step on the holodeck, but as nothing seemed wrong they all went in there.

Kathryn jumped up and raced to the door. She had it locked, before the aliens could figure out what happened. Again, the computer would resist every order to open that door and would stay blank until someone typed in the right password.

She repeated the same procedure on the other holodeck. This time only two were sent to investigate.

When she tried to lock the door this time, she didn't realize that one of them was standing right next to it. He grabbed her wrist and smiled wickedly. "My, my, my, what have we here?"

She looked at him, horror displaying in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: I am sorry, that it took me that long to write this small chapter. RL had me pretty busy and I had my mind set upon a certain chicken I wanted to include in this chapter, though it didn't work out in the end. It hopefully will appear in chapter 6. I am already working on chapter 5, so you don't have to wait that long. Thanks to all who read and review. I really appreciate it.  
_

Suddenly his eyes went blank, he - or was it a she? - swayed on his feet for a couple of seconds and unceremoniously fell to the floor. Behind him towered a Klingon with a club in his hand.

Were the safety protocols off line again? It didn't really matter right now as it probably saved her life or her ship or whatever.

"Th...thanks", she stuttered and chided herself as soon as she did. Stuttering wasn't very captain-like. "Anytime, sweety", the Klingon answered and smiled at her with very pointy, very dirty teeth.

Kathryn deciding that she didn't like his smile any better than the aliens rushed out of the Holodeck

and locked the door. Puh, that had been close.

"Now I really have to find out what the odds are", she thought. Silently she retreaded to a small corridor. "Computer: How many intruders are on board?" "47", was the stoic reply.

For just a moment she wondered whether the computer would count her as one of them, as she shouldn't really exist anymore. Then she shrugged, well, 5 are down, which leaves 42...

Hmm, where could she trap some more? The crew's quarters? No, she never wanted to invade their privacy. If it had been up to her, she wouldn't have allowed those aliens to get even near them. As it was, they hadn't ask her. She smiled dangerously. Soon they will wish they had. Engineering and the bridge were also out of question, she would need access to those parts of her ship soon enough. "Oh, Neelix will hate me for this", she muttered, but the only option she found was the mess hall.

Carefully she tiptoed towards the door of the mess hall. She could hear laughter or at least it sounded like it. Good, so there were already some of her opponents in there enjoying themselves. "Well, lets see if I can make it a little more comfortable for them."

To her dismay, she didn't know how many there were. She hoped maybe four or five. They definitely needed company!

Voyager seemed to really love her, as she carried out her orders without any complaint.

Suddenly there was smoke billowing out of vents in the mess hall. The light flickered off and on for some time, then decided it liked off much better. Frightened aliens stumbled over each other as they tried to reach the door. It was all in vain, as it refused to open for them.

The fire was also noticed on the bridge. Leader sent three of his men down to investigate. He sighed. Why did he take on the quest to hijack this ship. So far, it was nothing but trouble.

The three heard their comrades yell to get them out, when they came near mess hall. They finally reached the door and wondered what to do next, when the door opened as if nothing was wrong. And there was nothing wrong at all. The lights cast a warm light over the chaos they saw. Bodies were sprawled all over turned tables and chairs.

They stepped insight the room. The door closed behind them automatically and locked them in. They paid no attention to it. Kathryn could here them shout about being drunk in the middle of the day. The lights turned off as if to prove them wrong and water rushed down to soak them and extinguish the fire the computer had detected. Oh, Kathryn thanked Tuvok for his various fire drill simulations.

Another intriguing thought hit her. After the ship will be in their hands again, she really had to see the doctor. She actually started to enjoy all of this. Thinking about the doctor made her think of him always looking out for the crew, monitoring them in their quarters, if they refused to stay in sickbay longer than necessary (she made a face) and she thought about music.

She sprinted back towards his office, carefully avoiding any meetings with their guests. Out of breath, she sat down in his chair and noticed with concern that she was tiring despite her joyous spirit.

Anyway, time to go back to action. She had noticed, that some of the aliens had retreated to her crew's quarters, probably for sleep. Her fingers flew over the buttons on his terminal. Now, every alien, as soon as he went to sleep heard the doctor singing opera at the maximum volume.

She really hoped she got it right. She had told the computer to wait for their heart rate to drop and their breathing to steady in comparison to when they first entered the quarters. It would be rather nice if their physiology didn't differ too much from that of humans, though even if it did the music would still be annoying. That is why she also applied this tactic on the bridge and in engineering. It would certainly keep them on their toes. There would be no relaxing on her ship for them.

Kathryn, on the other hand, finally gave in to her exhaustion and woke up with a start two hours later. "That was rather stupid!", she chided herself as she could have been found easily. She had been extremely lucky. Yawning and still a little bit drowsy she stepped in the hallway and let her feet carry her on their own. When she heard voices approaching her from both sides, it was too late, she couldn't hide anywhere, so she plucked off her remaining pips, put them in her pocket, sank to the floor and started to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it, too. Please read and review. _

Kathryn forced herself to remember them. She tried to imagine them accusing her for their murder, their faces twisted in pain and hatred. She knew, she would have nightmares, at the very least, when this was over, but in order to save her ship, she had to do it. There was her dad, Justin, every crew member she lost during this journey. Her heart twisted in agony.

Captain Janeway was very good in hiding her emotions, she always appeared calm or at the very least angry during attacks. She never showed fear. That is why she tortured herself at the moment. So when she finally looked up to meet her captures eyes, they saw a broken and probably very frightened human female, a really small one at that.

A spy? Probably not. Nevertheless they liked her terrified expression. Maybe Leader would let them keep her. Days on Voyager were very dull. Since they couldn't sleep (humans must be really weird, they liked to listen to loud wailing while being asleep, quite annoying really), they needed something to entertain them. The old Voyager crew was no fun as they were always together and Leader didn't allow his subordinates to take one or two. Why did they keep them prisoners, anyway?

Leader jumped up and practically run to the spot where they held the human, as soon as he was informed by one of his officers. Did they finally found a spy? The ship was acting strangely. It was possible that somebody had tampered with it.

When he saw her at last, he was very disappointed. No, she was nothing, or was she? You should never judge someone by their appearance, that he had learned a long time ago. Good enemies knew a lot of tricks. He would treat her as such, until she proved him otherwise.

"Get up!" His shouting was directed to her, though two of his men grabbed her and hoisted her up, a third pressing a rifle end in her back. Sobs were shaking her, she hung her head.

"Look at me!", he barked at her. "That is it", she thought, "forget the last minutes!" She gritted her teeth and slowly raised her head to meet his gaze. Her face was tear-stained.

Leader looked directly in her eyes. First they seemed dazed, but then they focused on him and widened with recognition? There was nothing that prepared him for the sound of her laughing. It was almost hysterical. He could hardly conceal his anger. One of his men raised his arm with his two hands to hit her. "Not yet!", Leader bellowed.

"You are laughing at me, woman?", he voice dripping with velvet poison, "I'd like to know why?"

"Hehehe, Chakotay, I have never seen you in this ridiculous mask before. Is it Halloween already?" She laughed like a maniac. Then she spotted a man with dark features. She freed herself off her guard who had never expected her to be so strong, ran towards the alien and hugged him around the middle. "Tuvok, hehehe, I must say these ears really fit you", she pointed at his elephant ears.

One look of Leader made the guards take up their job again, this time they held her more forcefully, the rifle was back in place, that is aiming at her.

"Are you taking me back to my quarters, Chakotay? You know I can walk on my own. I am sorry that I didn't stay there, but I told you, that I don't like the ship jumping and lurching, so I ..."

"Silence!", roared Leader, he could barely restrain himself from hitting her. Oh, how he started to hate his assignment. First the ship and now this annoying female. His thoughts trailed longingly to days were they had killed the former crews of ships they took and sold the ship for good money. He sighed, he should never have listened to the Ktwiin king and his jabberings of loads of gold. He could care less of whatever grudge the king held towards the people. When this was over he would only work for him alone, that he was sure of.

"But Chakotay..."

"I am not Chakotay!" Arggh, this woman!

"You are not?" Kathryn chuckled. "So you wear these costumes all the time?"

His hand hit her cheek, she stumbled from the impact and only her guards kept her from falling to the floor. Tears started to flow again. This time she didn't have to act as much, as her cheek felt as if it was on fire.

As soon as the group, with Captain Janeway in the middle, entered cargo bay two she put on another show. She struggled and tried to break free. "No, I don't want to be here, I hate it. Where is Chakotay? I want Chakotay! Mummy!" She knew her crew would be shocked, but she had rather they would be stunned by the way she acted, than by her being captured and their hope gone. This way, it was more believable to the aliens. Nobody saw the small object flying across the room, hitting Chakotay on the forehead.

Chokotay caught the pip and understood at once. Nobody else had noticed anything as their attention was drawn towards the scene near the door.

"Captain Chakotay, I take it that this woman does belong to you? You haven't lost her somewhere, haven't you?", Leader asked, hatred distorted his face, while the guards shoved Kathryn in Chakotays direction. He caught her before she fell.

"Jenny!", Chakotay exclaimed, "Where did you find her?"

Kathryn hugged Chakotay fiercely, still sobbing. Oh, it was so good to feel his arms around her, his strength and warmth. She knew her plan was good, but the last few minutes had shaken her confidence. Chakotay's presence now reassured her, calmed her, although she didn't show it to everybody, except that she stopped crying.

"Oh, in one of the corridors. If you were that concerned for her, why did you never mention her? Slipped your mind, hasn't it? Although, I might forget her, too, seems a bit crazy this little scrap."

Chakotay sighed. "You are right, I did forget about her." He looked calmly into Leader's eyes. "You see, we picked her up just four weeks ago. We were so excited when we found the shuttle, a starfleet shuttle that is, here in the delta quadrant. But it was heavily damaged, three of the four crew members dead. Jenny, here, survived but barely." He absentmindedly stroke her hair.

"She healed physically, but never spiritually. We kept her in her quarters most of the time. But I guess, when the ship was attacked it reminded her of what she had been through and so she ran away. Nobody was really accustomed for her to be around, so during all the action we forgot about her. Thank you for bringing her here."

His voice sounded nothing, but sincere. Leader sniffed. So she was no spy after all, just some lousy human lunatic. He shrugged. "Be this as it may, but keep her silent! I don't want to hear anything about her!" With that he marched out of the door.

Chakotay lead Kathryn to a corner, shielding her from the eyes of her crew and those aliens guarding them. Many still gaped at her open mouthed and not quite a few questioned whether their real captain had actually lost her marbles.

"Are you okay?", he asked her gently.

She nodded and trace of a smile enlightened her face.

"What did you do to him? The leader loathed you!" He returned her smile. Trust his captain to find a way to be as annoying as possible when something wasn't going her way.

"Silence back there!", yelled a guard, "I don't care whether she is insane. I don't think Leader would mind her dead either."

"Never mind", she whispered. "I have to go."

"But how...?"

"Just trust me."

"Well,_ if _you manage to get out of here, what will you do?"

"I will get my ship back. I only need a diversion."

Tom, sitting not too far off, looked at her intently. Suddenly he started to cackle and to crow.

"Silence, I said! This starfleet must be a club of madman! Or did they send you here to get rid of their insane, as the lunatic's wards were overfilled?"

In Kathryn's eyes, however, gleamed a spark of understanding.

"Chakotay, get everybody ready to overthrow our kidnappers...and forgive me", she jumped up and casually approached the door of the Jefferies tube. She started to yell for her mum, dance around and laugh as if her life depended on it.

"For the last time, be silent and sit down!", the angry guard roared.

Kathryn obeyed for a few minutes then she locked her eyes on the wall, walked towards it and opened her arms as if to embrace somebody. "Daddy", she sobbed, "Daddy, I finally found you. Where have you been. Why did you leave me?"

The guard shot at her without warning, though that was what Captain Janeway had anticipated. She quickly jumped out of the way, a searing pain burning in her shoulder. With a thud she hit the floor and didn't move.

The doctor and several others wanted to rush to her side and help her, but the guard aimed his weapon at them and yelled: "Keep away from her!" They retreated back to where they were sitting, their faces showed pain, loss and utter confusion.

Chakotay, however, run towards the guard and seized him. "Why?", he asked with pure hatred in his voice. "Why did you shoot a crew member of mine? You have no right!"

"Yeah?", asked the guard, a Kazon, lazily. Two of his comrades had already rushed to his aid and were now keeping Chakotay at bay. "I had the impression she was worthless to your crew anyway."

"Even if she couldn't distribute her work for our welfare, anymore, she still is human and belongs to my crew, thus stands under our protection. Don't you know anything about charity?"

The Kazon just looked at him. "No", he said, "and you better go and sit down." He raised his voice. "I stand by my word. Nobody goes near her and I don't want to hear anything, anymore, or there will be dead next." "Really", he thought as he walked away, "so much fuss about an insane female!" He already started to forget about her.

B'Elanna looked towards the wall where her captain lay. She was surprised by what she saw. She smiled, tucked at Chakotay's sleeve and pointed to the wall. He turned around and stared at the spot. She was gone...


End file.
